


The Harem - A Collection of Lemons

by magickweaver



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, multiple - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/F/F, F/F/M, F/M, Harem, Harems, Lemon, Lemony goodness, Light BDSM, Multi, Non-Vanilla sex, Open to suggestion, Oral, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Reader's Paradise, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Smut, Smut Fic, Threesome, m/f/m, reader/various - Freeform, so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickweaver/pseuds/magickweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the writer decides to release her inner pervert and give the best lemony goodness to her readers! </p><p>The Reader possesses a harem filled with many different characters, and lots of fun is had. *wink*</p><p>(Open to requests!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter the Harem ~ Your Best Escape From Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice that this chapter is barely a half a page long! That's because it's open ended, where the other chapters after this one don't have any relation to the other, that way so if a character from another fandom enters that you don't like, you can just skip over it! This is just a brief introduction, that you can either read or skip over! Which ever. 
> 
> Happy Reading! *wink*

The Harem. It’s a wonderfully devious place that you and you alone possess. It’s more or less like a mind palace, a private sanctuary chock full of… Well, your most favourite characters. Here, you can escape reality, and let your fantasy take over for either the most raunchy of experiences or even just a little bit of comfort on those days that you really need it. 

But, mostly, your little harem is used for things that would make even porn stars blush. It isn’t like you can help it, though. Every single one of your characters are here, no matter how fictional. Your mind makes them seem like stunning reality. 

Yeah, nobody can deny that wonderful image. 

You can’t help but shiver as you walk through the door to your room, happy that you’re all by yourself. You sigh happily, wrapping your arms around yourself and screwing up your mouth, thinking of who would be the first one to enter your mind tonight.


	2. The Only One - LokixReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader dominates Loki, and shows him the love that she holds for the god of mischief.

With a flutter of wind that came through the closed window, you opened your eyes, a slow smile coming to your lips as your eyes landed upon Loki. Loki… You sighed happily, opening your arms and hugging him quickly, kissing him gently in a silent greeting. 

He spoke first, kissing you back before pulling away and murmuring against your lips, “My beauty… How might I pleasure you tonight?”

A dark, lusty smile fluttered across your mouth, and you trailed a finger down his chiseled cheek, letting it wander down his neck and tracing across his collarbone, “I want to drive you as crazy as you drive me.”

Now, normally Loki would object, his attraction to being the dominant one in bed nearly causing him to object. But, when he saw the look in your eyes, he nodded slowly, claiming your lips in a chaste kiss, smiling at you slowly, “Well, I certainly cannot object.”

You smiled, pressing your hands against his chest, kissing his collarbone before stepping back from him, sticking your chin up authoritatively, casting a winning smirk at him. 

Despite him being taller than you, you felt as if you didn’t have to incline your head as much as you usually did to look up at him, instead somewhat looking down at his form. This new position was wonderful, a bunch of electrifying charges washing through you hundreds of times a second. 

You thought for a moment, before looking Loki up and down for a moment, “Mmm… You know what I want, darling?”

He rose a brow, folding his hands behind his back, “What exactly would that be, my beauty?”

With a flick of your wrist, you said, smirking at him, “Strip.”

He nodded, smirking back at you, seeming to enjoy the fact that you were taking charge tonight. He did as you said, the soft sounds of his clothing behind removed making you bite your lip as you looked around, finding a black scarf that had been thrown to the corner of your room some time ago. You pulled it out of its corner, stretching it as long as it could, moving back to him and telling him to hold out his wrists. 

You wrapped the soft material of the scarf around his wrists, binding them together and tying the ends of the scarf together. You trailed a hand up his arm, wandering up his shoulder to the neck, before winding back into his hair to pull him down into a deep kiss. 

“I like seeing you like this, Loki…”

He chuckled softly, “Mmm, I can tell.”

You smirked at him, putting your hands on his shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed and making him sit there, trailing your hands down your sides as you thought up what to do next. Loki gazed at you adoringly, his pupils expanding across his vibrant emerald orbs, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. You smirked, deciding not to take much off yet, deciding to strip off your shirt and dropping it next to you. You climbed onto Loki’s lap, straddling him and looking down at him. 

You dragged your hands across your chest, pressing the soft flesh of your breasts together, watching as Loki took a sharp inhale, his pupils so large they nearly took over the deep green of his irises. You glanced down, giggling softly as you saw his length start to harden, reaching one hand down and teasing it with the tips of your fingers. He bit his lip, not used to being subjected to such ministrations. You giggled softly, kissing him quickly, “Darling, I want you to moan for me… Exactly like I do for you.”

In response, Loki gave you a soft groan, which made you smile slowly, your fingertips wrapping around his length slowly, trailing them across it slowly, and biting your lip at the moans he made for you. Slowly, you pulled back, shimmying off your pants, giving Loki hooded eyes as your hands slid the denim of your jeans down your hips and over your legs, kicking them off and to the side of the room, now only clad in your bra and panties. 

Loki’s chest rose up and down in heavy breaths, biting his lips, his fingers straining to touch you and strip you of the rest of your pesky clothing. 

A teasing giggle came from you, your hands trailing over your sides and across your chest and over your backside, “Darling… Do you want me?”

He nodded, “Yes… Of course I do, my love.”

“Then be a good boy and beg for the rest of these to come off.” You purred, raising an eyebrow when he immediately dropped to his knees in front of you, his speech desperate and emphasized with soft moans when your hands delved to places his hands longed to be. It took quite a while for him to coax your bra off of you, deciding to be much more difficult than he had ever been with you. 

Loki swallowed hard, gazing at you lovingly from his vantage point below you. Your thumbs hooked in the waistband of your panties, sliding one side down about an inch before pulling it back up. 

“Mmm… I want you to do something for me, Loki…”

He looked up at you, his eyes glistening like diamonds, and he stood, before you pushed him back down to his knees, clicking your tongue slightly. 

“No, no, no… Take my panties off. With your teeth.”

He raised a brow before complying, his lips kissing across the expanse just above the lacy hem of your panties, teeth taking a hold of the material, bowing his head as he took the fabric along with it. You smiled blissfully as the fabric came away from its original position, your flesh slowly starting to reveal itself to Loki’s eyes. You shivered with pleasure, watching as Loki’s orbs drifted up to meet yours, a soft smirk pulling at his lips. He finished his task, letting the thin, useless fabric pool around your ankles, and you kicked it off, crossing your arms across your chest. 

You motioned him up with a flick of your head, watching him stand before pushing him back onto the bed, and you pulled his hands up to cover his eyes, “Don’t you dare take those hands off of your eyes until I say so.”

He nodded, placing them over his eyes firmly, the black fabric of the scarf draping across the upper part of his chest. You smirked, stepping back and twisting your mouth, putting your finger up to your lips as you thought. 

Eventually, you leaned down, pressing a small kiss against the tip of his member, kissing down the sides and watching as his mouth opened in a quiet moan. However, when you licked a slow stripe up the length of him, he let loose a hollow, quiet sound. 

You sighed, shaking your head, “No… I want you to _moan_ for me, Loki.”

He complied, much to your liking, when you started to suck on his tip. You were pleased; your head dipping lower to take in more of him, absolutely loving the feel of his cock in your mouth. Your tongue swirled around him lazily, only taking in half of him, his moaning the only thing making you dip lower. He seemed to learn this quickly, the sound and pitch of his moans changing. However, you didn’t go much further, which triggered his impatience. He fought himself, keeping his hands over his eyes as you started to remove your lips from him, mourning the loss of the pleasure as soon as you pulled away completely. 

He whimpered softly, waiting for you to touch him again. You could see that he was waiting, every single one of his nerves on fire as he awaited your next touch. You giggled, purring close to his ear, “Honey… I want you to beg for my kisses.”

Loki whined again, his voice desperate, which made a heat pool between your legs, not used to such depravity in his voice. You sat back, watching his lips move as he moaned and begged for you.

“Please… Please, my mistress… I need to feel my release.”

You shook your head, biting your lip, wanting to resist him a bit further before you gave in. You hadn’t reached your limit yet, and you knew you could resist him for quite a bit longer. 

“Mistress…” He groaned, the back of his head straining into the pillows, and you could see the inner struggle with him obeying your order and reaching down to finish himself off.

You giggled softly, kissing him gently and dragging a hand to tease around the area of his member, only brushing ever so slightly against it, but never really touching it. He shivered, breathy gasps coming from him before he bit his lip harshly. 

You giggled softly, pecking him on the lips, dragging your hand up to the top of his chest, and running your hand over his defined muscles. Another groan come from him, “My love… Please… Please give me the pleasure I know only you can bring me.”

You bit your lip, kissing him deeply, “Mmm, when you put it like that I can’t help but please you.” You purred, kissing down his chest, sliding down his body, wrapping your lips over his tip again, and slowly moving your head up and down the length. Your tongue continued swirling around him, rubbing against the length in ways that made him start to quake under your ministrations. 

You were used to the entirety of his length in your mouth, starting to go faster as he moaned louder. He reached his end much sooner than you would have thought, which surprised you. But you could fully understand why, when Loki was keeping you anxious and waiting for your pleasure, when you finally got it, it overloaded you with absolute ecstasy, forcing your orgasm to come sooner than you were used to. 

When he finally reached his end, you smirked, swallowing the warm, salty liquid before letting his cock out of your mouth with a slick sound, raising your head up and sliding the back of your hand across your lips and smirking at him, purring seductively, the heat in between your legs burning terribly. 

“Mmm… My lovely Loki… Uncover your eyes for me.”

He did so immediately, his eyes nearly black with the wideness of his pupils. You moved so you were sitting next to him, splitting your legs, “Please me.”

He smiled at you, moving and nudging your legs even further apart, his lips nearing your slick womanhood. His tongue started from your dripping cunt, slowly sliding up your core and swirling around the sensitive nerves of your clit. You groaned, your head hitting the pillows. Loki repeated his action, sliding back down and up again. He repeated this many times, making you shake as his tongue worked its magic on you. Without any coaxing, your legs parted even wider, your hands caressing your sides as you moved them to tease at your breasts. You pinched at your nipples, playing with them, adding to the pleasure that you felt building up hot in the pit of your stomach. 

Your hips rolled against Loki’s mouth, a gasp coming from you before you groaned heavily, “Stop being such a tease and get me off, my silver-tongue.”

He smirked against you, placing a gentle kiss against your cunt, before moving his lips up to rest against your clit. He started to swirl his tongue against your bundle of nerves, alternating between his tongue and his lips, sucking on your bundle of nerves, your hips jerking towards his mouth every time he did so. His tongue returned to you, lapping at you quickly, before starting to rub his tongue against you. He moved down slowly, chuckling softly as his tongue reached your dripping wet cunt again, dipping into your warm, velvety insides and swirling like mad. You groaned, hissing his name, grabbing hold of his hair and pushing him closer to your womanhood. 

His tongue pushed as far as it could go inside of you, swirling around like mad, caressing the sides of your walls and driving you absolutely mad. With a loud, animalistic scream, you let yourself release, absolutely bathing Loki’s tongue with your taste. 

He groaned, drawing his tongue from you slowly and looking up at you, licking his lips and groaning softly, “You taste absolutely amazing.”

You smiled hazily at him, sitting up slowly and shivering slightly when you saw that he was completely ready for you again. 

You giggled, reaching down and stroking him slowly, “Ooh... You’re very ready for me. You wanna fuck me hard, don’t you?”

He nodded, leaning down to kiss you deeply, a hand moving to squeeze one of your breasts while the other one pressed against the valley of your breasts, his bonds not being long enough to reach your other breast. You pushed your chest out, reaching down to undo his bonds slowly, letting his other hand take a hold of your breast. You smiled at him lustily, moving so that you straddled his lap, rubbing your clit against the tip of his cock, your moans swirling together and your eyelids fluttering. 

You moved your hips over his member, sinking down and sheathing him inside of you, your head tipping back as you felt him fill you entirely, his hands still working at your breasts, his lips kissing across your collarbone. 

At a steady pace, you started to move yourself up and down, his cock sliding easily in and out of your wetness. You bit your lip, his hardness stimulating your walls blissfully, while his hands were busy teasing your nipples, pinching and twisting them. Your moans intensified, and your movements became faster and more erratic, kissing him in between frantic panting. 

You rode him hard, the sounds of frantic moaning and the erotic sounds of your skin hitting his and the way it sounded every time his cock delved back deep into you was absolute bliss. With a hand, you reached down, stimulating your clit as you looked into his eyes, biting your lip and releasing screams of pure delight. 

You don’t know how long it continued, every moment seeming like eternity. But, eventually, the fire that was raging inside of you started to fizzle, sparks emitting from it as you rode him harder than you ever had before, your screams turning into desperate yowls as you both needed the amazing release and dreaded this wonderful pleasure ending and leaving you. 

Loki felt the same way, his breaths getting very staggered, his head resting heavily against your shoulder and helping you as you bounced up and down on his cock. 

When your release came, you saw stars, your vision blurring terribly. You yowled for one last time, collapsing against him heavily, your chest rising and falling like you had just sprinted an entire marathon. You felt Loki release right after you, his hot seed spilling inside of you and filling you. You shuddered slightly, pulling yourself off of him and falling onto the mattress next to you, hissing and groaning that it was all over. 

Loki chuckled softly, kissing the expanse of your shoulders and running his hands down your spine, “Shh… My love, do not fret, we can always start again once you’ve recovered.” He paused to chuckle softly, placing a kiss against your neck lovingly before purring, “But the next time, I’ll make sure you know exactly how you made me feel… And I definitely won’t give you release as easily as you gave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, and thank you to the lovely TheStrangeRomantic for requesting this chapter! It was definitely a pleasure to write. ;)


	3. Spilled Wine ~ LokixReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored out of your mind at an Asgardian party, you and Loki decide that you want to head back to his room to make a little fun of your own. When wine spills over your dress after you take too large of a sip, Loki can't help but take you to the bathroom to 'clean you up'.

You sighed, shifting in your seat slowly, your head lolling to the side and resting on your hand. You sipped your wine, barely noticing the taste of it as it moved across your tongue. Watching the others dance was terribly boring to you, but you found it even less appealing to get up and actually dance with any of them. Instead, you looked over at Loki, who was entertaining himself with a few tendrils of green magic drifting along his hands like tiny serpents. “I want to leave.” You drawled, your voice carrying a whining tone, almost like a small child. 

Loki paused, the magic on his fingers stilling and dissipating as he moved his body to look at you. You saw a small, playing smirk on his lips, “You sound like a child, (Name).” 

You pushed out your bottom lip in an exaggerated pout, crossing your arms over your chest, “Am I? I don’t care, I’m so bored I feel as if I might die at any moment.” You grunted, pretending to put a knife through your heart, “I don’t care for these kinds of parties.”

Loki sighed, giving you a sympathetic look before downing the rest of his drink quickly, standing up and whisking past you, grabbing one of your hands and tugging you up. You squeaked at the sudden change of position, stumbling over your feet as you regained your balance. “Then let’s go to my room.” He paused to give you a wide smirk, “We’ve always had fun together.”

You blushed in spite of yourself, playing it off with a laugh. Sure, the two of you had taken to lovemaking when the both of you were bored, or needing to release pent up hormones. It had started a few years prior, the two of you only spending a few nights together every so often. But recently it had increased, and you often teased Loki about ‘being too turned on for his own good’. He had only smiled at you and simply purred that you were no better, as you always accepted his advances easily. 

You couldn’t deny that you absolutely adored being in bed with Loki, he always kept it interesting. You didn’t think that you had ever been in the same position twice, and you had probably fucked on every single piece of furniture in his bedroom. 

As well as other rooms besides his, of course. 

Loki arrived at his chambers before you realised it, tugging you inside and pressing kisses eagerly along your neck. You, however, played coy with him, pulling away and going to grab a decanter of wine, taking a long sip from it and taking a seat on his bed. Kicking one leg over the other, you looked at him, humming and saying, “You know, perhaps we should just have a bath together.” 

Loki perked a brow, giving you a look, “A bath?”

You nodded, sighing and taking another sip, accidentally tipping the wide-mouthed contained back a little too far, causing the deep red liquid to spill across your chest, soaking the thin fabric of your dress. You laughed, looking down at your chest, making a rather large show of pushing it out, “Oh, now I most definitely need one. I can’t just sit here with spilled wine all over my chest.”

Loki’s eyes grew dark as he watched droplets of wine move freely across your enticing chest. “I’d be glad to help clean you.” He growled, feeling his arousal start to pool low in his abdomen. You looked at him innocently, reaching behind yourself to undo the lacing of your dress. You did this purposefully, knowing that he adored taking your clothes off himself. Taking that away from him would frustrate him greatly. You set the decanter down on his side table, sliding the delicate fabric over your shoulders, letting the bodice slide down your torso. 

Loki’s face grew darker with arousal, taking a long, inward breath as he watched you, unsure if he should make a move towards you just yet. 

“But you’re not dirty,” You teased, pulling the dress away from you and removing your undergarments, tossing them away from you. You lifted the decanter again, this time purposefully getting some on your chest as you took a drink. Loki growled, moving forward to take the crystal container away from you. 

“You’re just purposefully wasting it, naughty little thing.” He put it down on the table, pulling you off of the bed and taking you into his arms, carrying you bridal style towards the bathroom. You squirmed, giving him a giggle and pressing kisses against his face. 

“Oh, Loki,” You purred happily, “Are you gonna fuck this naughty little thing?” 

Loki simply smiled at you, setting you down and turning on the bath, stripping himself after he was happy with how warm the water was. You watched, licking your lips and purring to yourself, pleased that he was already quite aroused. 

He glanced over at you, waving you over as he climbed inside of the large bath, running his hand over himself slowly as he growled at you, “Come here, (Name).”

You did so quickly, watching him smile at your obedience. You stood next to him in the water, placing gentle kisses across his collarbone. He hummed in pleasure, his arms circling around your shoulders and pulling you close to him. Your hand moved to his cock, running your fingertips over it very slowly, feeling him shudder in pleasure. He loved it when you touched him like that, when you drew your fingertips over him with no real intention of teasing him. 

After a few seconds, you wrapped your hand completely around him, drawing your hand up and down his rather impressive length. You heard him moan low in his throat, his hands running along your skin gently, pinching and teasing at the parts he knew you were most sensitive. 

You gave a soft whine when he started to massage your breasts, his thumbs moving over your nipples, moving his lips down to kiss and suck at them. You tipped your head back, your free hand tangling in his hair and pulling roughly, the hand around his cock tightening and moving faster. Loki pulled away slowly from you, gazing down at you with dark eyes, his breath coming faster now. You looked up at him as well, your pupils blown wide with desire for him. You sighed sweetly as he claimed your lips once again, his tongue slipping into your mouth and moving in time with yours. He moved to sit on a step that was inside of the tub, pulling you into his lap as his hands gripped your waist. 

You sighed happily, moving to straddle him. You rolled your hips slowly against his, loving the feel of his hardening cock sliding against your core. You shivered and moaned softly as Loki rolled his hips back, the head of his cock grinding against your clit. You moaned sweetly, gasping and pressing against him firmly. 

Loki gave you a smirk, nipping at your bottom lip before he reached a hand down to rub at your bundle of nerves. “You’re so tempting, my dear.” He glanced down, watching you writhe against his hand, which earned an even wider smirk. He looked back up into your eyes as he slid two fingers inside of you, curling and twisting them. You gasped and squeaked, your hands gripping at his shoulders desperately. 

“Oh, gods…” You mewled, happily moving your hips up and down on his hand. “It’s only because I adore how you fuck me.” Loki purred softly, watching his hand move in and out of you. 

“You’re quite a good bed mate yourself, my dear.” Loki sighed, withdrawing his fingers from you. He was fully hardened by this point, your moans and whimpers practically having him ready to slam into you and fuck you senseless. But, he enjoyed teasing himself as much as he enjoyed teasing you. 

So, he slowly pushed into your warm, welcoming core, your gasp making him shiver and groan with pleasure. He kissed across your chest, his tongue moving slowly over your wonderful breasts, kneading and massaging them as he took his time sheathing himself inside of you. You moaned loudly when he was completely inside of you, your chest heaving as you gasped and writhed around him. 

The eager clenching of your walls caused Loki to tip his head back, his mouth open wide as a loud moan came from him, his hands gripping at your sides. You slowly started to rock your hips, your forehead resting against his collarbone. There wasn’t very much movement, but you were so turned on and sensitive that even if he moved a millimetre, you’d feel it as if he had thrust in and out completely. 

The way you were moving allowed his cock to brush against all of your most sensitive areas, which caused you to whimper in pleasure, slowly starting to move faster, actually lifting your hips up and down. Loki didn’t move his hips at all, content to let you slide yourself up and down his length. He gasped rather loudly every time he felt your walls clench around him, your moans making his blood run even hotter than before. He adored the sounds that you made, how unabashed you were at letting them out for him to hear. He ran his hands through your hair, tugging and pulling, one of his hands moving to rub at your clit. 

As soon as his fingertips touched your little bundle of nerves, you jerked upwards, yelping at the sudden pleasure that the simplest brushing of his smooth, elegant fingertips caused. You immediately started to roll your hips faster, squeaking and purposefully grinding your clit against his hand. Loki smiled at you, his eyes glazed over with his lust for you. You looked back at him, your jaw going slack as you continued to let out loud, aroused moans. 

“Oh, Loki!” You cooed, going to press kisses all across his face, feeling how his cock moved in you even as you leaned forward to touch him. 

Loki panted softly; eagerly kissing you back when your lips met with his, purring when you pulled away to catch your breath. “You feel wonderful, my dear.” His hands moved to your hips, helping you roll your hips. You mewled happily, sliding your hands over his chest and trying to move more quickly, wanting to feel the pressure in your abdomen build up quicker. 

You were most definitely certain that this round wouldn’t be the last for the night, especially with how aroused and sensitive you were at the moment. The both of you moaned in unison as you started to move up and down, lifting and dropping your hips as Loki rolled his forward. 

You sighed in pleasure, feeling your orgasm approaching rather quickly. As it got closer and closer, your movements got sloppier, and you found yourself mostly relying on Loki’s ministrations as you felt yourself start to tip over the edge. Loki noticed that you were about to reach your release, quickly lifting you up and placing you on the edge of the tub, so that he could thrust in and out of you as quickly as he wanted. He began to thrust much quicker and deeper, holding your legs apart as you became completely undone. 

You screamed loudly, your entire body starting to writhe as you were taken over completely by the pleasure. Loki shuddered, moaning as his orgasm followed right after yours, the erratic clenching of your walls driving him overboard. You mewled softly as you felt warmth spread across your lower abdomen, loving the feel of Loki’s seed spilling into you. 

You sighed in pleasure; your entire body limp from the force of your orgasm, your body still pulsing softly as Loki slid from you. Loki gazed down at you, kissing at your stomach as he pulled you back to him, his hands still moving gingerly over your body, giving you gentle, loving caresses everywhere his hands went. 

“Oh, Loki… My Loki…” You sighed, closing your eyes and leaning on him. His hands massaged your back gently, settling back down in the warm water. He took a small washcloth, putting some soap on it and lathering it up, rubbing it gently over your chest and shoulders, laughing softly. 

“You forgot to wash yourself off, my darling.” Loki cooed at you, pressing soft kisses along your neck, running the cloth down your arms. You smiled widely, happy to lean against him languidly as he cleaned you off. 

You tapped his nose, letting one of your eyes drift open slowly, “I blame you. I didn’t mean to turn you on when I spilled it on myself the first time.” 

He laughed, sighing as he turned to kiss you fully, murmuring softly against your lips, “I think you were purposefully trying to do it when you started to strip. You know I enjoy taking your clothing off myself.”

You gave a soft giggle, nuzzling his neck, “I wanted to torture you a little bit. It’s more fun that way.”

Loki sighed, giving you a soft smile as he kissed you yet again, “That it is, my darling.” He paused, and you felt his arousal start to build up again against your hips, “Now, are you ready for round two, or shall I start to _torture_ you as well?”


	4. Easter Surprise ~ StevexReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had been bored all day, waiting for your husband to come home so that you could give him the 'surprise' you had been planning ever since that morning. 
> 
> And, when he does come home, he's more than happy to give you EXACTLY what you wanted.

Tugging the long, fuzzy rabbit sweater over your head, you smirked at your reflection in the mirror. You pulled the hood over your head, arranging your hair so that it flowed freely over your shoulders, pushing the long, cartoonish ears behind your head. You made sure the sweater was buttoned up completely, tugging the hem down just enough so that it covered the baby pink lace garters that held up your white pantyhose. You giggled; making sure that your white lace bralette and matching panties were sitting properly. Steve would be getting home any minute now, and you wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for him. 

Slipping on a pair of light pink kitten heels, you made your way out into the living room, making sure that everything was in the right place, including the little Easter egg that was placed on the front door’s handle. Inside it held a note that was written in pretty, flowing handwriting saying: _Come inside for a surprise, Captain~_

You practically jumped out of your skin when you heard the door unlocking, immediately sitting up straighter and making sure you were in a both relaxed but sexy position. You decided to lean against the couch’s arm, with your legs folded under you, and your chin resting on your hands. You heard a confused noise come from your husband, giving a soft giggle. 

Listening quietly, you heard his footsteps start through the house, checking in a few of the rooms before he called out to you, “(Name)? Where are you?”

You smiled sweetly and called out cheerily, “In here, Steve!” You smiled wider as soon as he came in the room, stopping right in the doorway and blinking a few times, not saying anything. You bit you lip, making a soft noise before standing up and giving him an innocent look. “Do you like your surprise?” You said with almost childlike innocence. 

Steve blinked, making a few sputtering noises and letting his eyes move across your body, taking it all in. Before long, he started to blush, not able to take his eyes off of you. He bit his bottom lip, chewing on it rather roughly before saying, “I was not expecting _this_ to be my surprise.” He paused, putting his hands in his pockets and sauntering over to you, “But I think that this kind of surprise is so much better.” He ended off on a purr, his beautiful, crystal clear eyes becoming as dark as a cloudy sky. 

You blushed, giving another quiet giggle before you threw your arms around his shoulders, lifting up on your toes and kissing him happily, squealing in delight when he reached around and pinched your backside playfully. Giving him a wide, giddy smile as you leaned in to kiss him again. When you pulled away Steve gave you a soft chuckle, purring very quietly as he fiddled with the top button of your cute bunny sweater. 

“What’s under here, Sweetpea?” He smiled at you, running his bottom lip between his teeth as he pressed a kiss against your cheek. You nipped at his nose, blowing a kiss at him and pushing your chest towards his hand as a silent urge to have him undo the button. 

He did, laughing when he saw the exposed skin of your collarbone, tracing over it with the tips of his fingers. “This doesn’t give me a hint…” He mused, moving down to undo the next button. You giggled, watching him when the second button revealed the top of your lingerie. His mouth formed into an O-shape, and his blush deepened just a few shades of pink. “Oh, Sweetpea…” He started, putting his hands against your cheeks and pulling you in for another deep, passionate kiss. 

His tongue slid happily into your mouth after you opened it slightly, putting his hands on your hips and pulling you close to him. You squeaked, wrapping a leg around his hips and nuzzling him, sighing happily when he continued to undo the buttons on your sweater. “I love you.” He breathed, letting his eyes take in the wonderful sight before him. He adored the way your lingerie hid away just the right places, waiting for him to reveal. It fit you perfectly, hugging your curves and accentuating them in the most perfect way. 

He sighed happily, a large smile on his lips as he pushed the fuzzy sweater from your shoulder, letting it form a shapeless pile on the polished maple flooring. He looked you over once again, sighing happily as he bent down to kiss along the top of your lacy bralette. You shuddered happily, sighing and arching towards him happily. “Oh, Steve…” You cooed, running a hand through his short, blonde locks. 

“Yes, baby girl?” He murmured, his breathing becoming a little faster, as his arousal was starting to build up quite a bit, especially with how innocent and submissive you were acting. You giggled, pressing your core against his, rubbing your hips up and down against his. He moaned very softly, shuddering and letting his fingers dig into your sides as he held you. “Oh…” He grunted, his eyes fluttering closed. 

You frowned, poking at his cheeks and threatening to pull away, the childish lilt still in your voice, “Steve!” You whined, putting your leg down and leaning away from him. He still held you, making a small whimpering noise to show that he didn’t want to let you go. “Open your eyes! You don’t get to see me if you’ve got your eyes closed!” 

He opened his eyes after a moment, a smirk drawing his plush lips upwards, his eyes filled with uninhibited desire. This caused you to shiver, your eyes widening and you jaw dropping over. You had only seen that look a couple of times before in your marriage, and you knew that he was going to _fuck_ you. 

Steve made love, Steve had sex, but when Steve _fucked_ it was an entirely different story. When he looked at you like that, you knew that he would completely lose himself in desire for you. It made heat pool inside of you, building up like a roaring bonfire. You were sure that he could feel it, there was no way that your arousal wasn’t soaking your panties completely. Steve purred softly, one of his hands trailing down your abdomen, sending shivers all over your body. You took in a deep breath, letting it out shakily when his hand delved into your panties, teasing at the soft, sensitive skin that was there. You made soft noises in the back of your throat as he touched you, watching as he started to pull down your panties. He did so slowly, his eyes never leaving yours. You couldn’t look away either, completely captured by his dark gaze. 

“You’re the most beautiful thing in the world.” He complimented, letting your delicate underwear fall down your legs. You stepped from them, kicking them to the side, practically feeling your arousal dripping down your thighs. Steve smirked at you, running his hands lovingly across your backside and nibbling at your collarbone. “And you’re all mine.” He sighed, tugging your hips against his, and you could feel his arousal. 

You smirked back, humming softly and putting a hand just above the waistband of his jeans, “You seem like you’re absolutely ready to take me.”

Steve nodded slowly, kissing you gently and purring, “You do so much to me… I’m barely ever not thinking of having you in bed.” You shuddered happily, kissing at his collarbone, just where you knew he liked it. He let out a hushed groan, as if someone would hear you if he was too loudly. 

You smiled, reaching around your back and undoing the clasp of your bra, pushing it off of you quickly and smiling up at your Captain. He looked down at you appreciatively, his large hands coming up to cup them as he kissed them gingerly. “I take it you’re enjoying yourself.” You said coyly, placing your hands against his biceps as he started to suck at them gently. 

He loved taking the foreplay slowly; he would never go much faster than he was now. Some might have thought it was too boring, but you loved it, and you found that it made you even more aroused than having quick, rushed foreplay. And, having him caress you while muttering dirty things in all of the languages he knew was something that you would never want to give up. 

Steve sighed happily, squeezing your breasts gently in his hands, causing you to whimper softly. “Tu ne vas pas être en mesure de marcher après que je suis fini avec vous.” He said, placing several love bites across your chest as he spoke, his voice thick with desire. 

You swallowed thickly, your voice much deeper than before, “Better get on it then, Captain. Or else I’m going to be getting bored.”

Steve chuckled darkly, pushing you quickly against the wall and capturing you between his two arms, staring you down, his voice going extremely authoritative. You know how much he absolutely delighted in being called ‘Captain’. 

Especially when you were screaming it as he was pounding into you. 

“Sweetpea,” He started, his voice husky and much deeper than it usually was, “You’re not the one giving the orders when I can have you bent over that couch in a matter of milliseconds.” His eyes wandered over to the couch, and you saw a smirk flash across his features. “In fact, that’s not a bad idea.”

And, like he had promised, you were bent out over the plush couch, your hips flush with the back of the couch, your legs currently being pushed apart by your husband. You gasped, feeling his hands grip your hips once again, but instead of staying there, they wandered over your backside, caressing it gently. He let one of his hands move to your core, sliding across your slit, which caused you to moan loudly without really meaning to. Steve laughed, sliding a single finger into you, asking offhandedly, “Oh, that feels good?”

You huffed softly, too aroused to try and make a jab at him. He pumped his finger in and out of you, no doubt watching as he slid his finger in and out of you. He took great pleasure in watching things slide in and out of your heat. You blushed deeply, burying your face inside of a pillow as you gasped, feeling his finger curling and twisting inside of you. 

“Oh, fuck… C-Captain~.” You moaned sweetly, your heart pounding in your chest rapidly. 

Steve smirked widely, adding another finger and moving his hand faster, wanting to have you orgasm before he even started teasing you with his cock. “Yes, Sweetpea?” 

You only moaned back at him, your jaw having gone slack as soon as he’d added the second finger. You squirmed in pleasure as he moved them around, feeling your orgasm fast approaching. “I… I’m going to cum!” You managed to yell out, your voice much higher pitched than usual. 

Steve sighed happily; placing kisses all along your spine and murmuring, “Go ahead.” He allowed, and you found your knees giving out the second your orgasm started. Steve caught you effortlessly, holding you up, continuing to rub at your walls as your orgasm overtook you, which had your core burning and having you feel like you were going to light on fire. 

You kept screaming his name as he did so, your walls continuing to clench and release for what seemed like eternity. After they finally stopped, he withdrew his fingers from you, licking off your arousal and groaning softly, “You taste like heaven.” He praised, kissing across your back once again. 

“Steve…” You whimpered softly, wanting him inside of you again. You felt completely empty without him there, and having him pressed up against you like he was did anything but help you come down from your aroused stupor. 

Your husband smirked at you, smacking your backside lightly and chastising, “Darling, that’s not what you were calling me earlier.” 

You shook your head, taking deep, shaky breaths, “S-Sorry… C-Captain.” You whimpered softly, hearing him give a quiet laugh. 

He praised you softly, and you felt him step away from him, listening as his undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. You shuddered, anticipating the feeling of his cock inside of you. You moaned even before he touched you, and he laughed, smirking, “Someone sounds eager.” 

You nodded quickly, pushing your hips back against his own, feeling the head of his cock brush against your clit. You squealed rather loudly, gasping as Steve pulled you onto his cock quickly and without warning. You moaned happily at the feel of his length stretching your walls, feeling him push inside of you as deeply as he could. He groaned loudly, his hands gripping the back of the couch for leverage as he started to thrust in and out of you slowly. You gasped happily, reaching back to hold his hips with one hand as you felt him move in and out of you. 

He quickly started to move faster, his cock hitting all of the most sensitive spots inside of you. Steve moaned loudly with you, gasping and yelling out your name as your walls clenched and tensed around his cock. You were so warm and slick, and his cock slid in and out of you so easily. 

He let his eyes drift closed, his head tipping back as he ran his hands through your hair, tugging and moaning. “Oh, god, (Name)!” He yelled, hissing out his pleasure and growling as he thrust even faster before. 

In fact, he was thrusting so hard you heard the soft squeaking of the couch moving forward across the hardwood flooring. You felt him reach forward, sliding his index finger across your clit. This caused you to scream out his name, your voice turning into a series of high-pitched squeaks as you got extremely close to your orgasm. Steve kept thrusting into you, the feel of his hips slapping hard against your backside causing you to orgasm without having the chance to announce it. 

Your walls started to clench hard around Steve’s cock, and you heard him moan even louder, his panting coming faster. A few more thrusts, and he came inside of you, his hot cum filling you. You sighed happily, loving the feel of his cum spreading throughout you. You shuddered as he pulled out of you, kissing across your back gently and murmuring, “Sweetpea… You’re amazing.”

You giggled softly, standing up and turning around, “Thanks, baby… I love you.” You sighed sweetly, sitting on the back of your couch and hugging Steve tightly. He hugged you back; pressing kisses across your face. 

He sighed sweetly, giving you a large, boyish smile, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> -You're not going to be able to walk when I'm finished with you.


	5. Ribbons (Captain America x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Steve Rogers' birthday, and his girlfriend has an idea for his special birthday surprise.

(Y/n) lay across the cool cotton of the bed sheets, gazing around the room quietly. She had an impatient tap to her foot, twirling it around and pointing her toes. 

When would he get home? She wondered to herself, toying with the curled end of ribbon that was wrapped around her body. She was wrapped like the perfect present, the brightly dyed satin curling around her in elegant knots and twists. The ribbon was wrapped across her torso, curling around a shoulder before encircling her chest, tied off with a large bow right in the centre of her chest. It resembled a large cross across her upper body, covering everything that needed to be, and revealing the parts of (y/n) Steve absolutely loved most. 

The ribbon was the only thing (y/n) wore. Even her hair was pulled back completely from her face, resting in soft curls behind her shoulders. 

When she heard the soft clicking of the front door opening and closing, (y/n) jumped with excitement, taking in a deep breath and trying to calm her racing heart. She was nervous to see if Steve liked it. 

After all, it was his birthday, and (y/n) definitely wanted to give him one last surprise before the day ended. 

(Y/n) barely noticed when Steve came into the room, as he was so quiet, and (y/n)’s gaze was positioned somewhere else. 

“Oh my…” Was all he said, dropping his heavy gym bag on the floor, clearing this throat as a large blush came onto his face. (Y/n) propped herself up on the pillows, flashing her boyfriend a charming smile, giggling at the absolutely astonished look on his face. With that look alone she just knew that he was enjoying the view. That, and the growing bulge in his sweatpants told her too. 

(Y/n)’s smile turned into a wicked smirk, leaning forward as she sat up on the bed, looking at him from under her lashes and sighing happily at the blond man that stood still in the doorway. 

“I just wanted to give you one last present, Captain.” She giggled quietly, playing with the large ribbon at her chest, biting her bottom lip as she eyed the Captain. She watched him break from his trance, shaking his head slowly as he blinked, focusing in on the girl that was lying in a very sultry manner across his bed.   
He came towards (y/n) slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed, a hand floating above her scantily clad body, as if he was trying to restrain himself. 

(Y/n) smirked wider at him, reaching up to tug his hand down to rest on her breast, happy when he immediately curled his fingers, slowly starting to knead at the mound of flesh. (Y/n) gave a happy sigh, sitting up further to press a fleeting kiss against his lips. “You gonna unwrap me, or did I go to all of this work for nothing?” (Y/n) teased her boyfriend, arching her chest towards his, silently motioning to the large bow. 

Steve gave a quiet chuckle, looking up at her with darkened eyes, moving his hand slowly towards the bow, one of the corners of his mouth perking up in a sultry smirk. “Is it wrong of me that I just want to admire such a masterpiece?” He murmured, leaning down to press a kiss on (y/n)’s neck, wrapping his fingertips around the bow tails, tugging the satin free from the knot it was tied in. 

(Y/n) sighed happily, feeling the fabric being tugged away from her chest slowly as Steve undid the ribbon. Steve smiled softly as he tugged the long expanse of ribbon away from his girlfriend, licking his lips slowly as his eyes ran over her naked body. He tossed the ribbon off to the side, moving forward and putting his hands on (y/n)’s hips, his thumbs rubbing circles into the flesh there. 

“You are absolutely gorgeous, (y/n).” He murmured, trailing the tips of his fingers over her body gently. Steve took his time to admire (y/n)’s body, moving his hands over her gently and brushing his lips over her neck gently. Steve smiled down at his girlfriend gently, leaning back in to kiss her softly, running a hand through her soft curls. “And this is a wonderful present.”

(Y/n) smiled gently at him, kissing him back sweetly, before moving her hands to tug on his shoulders, pulling him further over her. She looked up at him with adoration, the tips of her fingers running across the smooth muscles of his arms. He gave her a gentle smile, his eyes travelling over her face before he moved to kiss her once again, his lips pressing against hers with a sense of urgency. 

Steve groaned quietly, pulling away from her, his kiss bruised lips parted ever so slightly. (Y/n) pulled him back to her, pressing soft, fleeting kisses along the edge of his jaw, moving her hips slowly against the growing bulge in his pants. 

Steve bit his lower lip hard, biting back a soft moan as he reached down to tug his pants off, tossing them into a limp heap on the floor. (Y/n) helped him with his underwear, watching him kick it off his legs quickly. She smirked at him, teasing him gently as she pressed more kisses along his neck. “I see someone’s eager.”

The captain managed a quiet chuckle, his head falling towards (y/n)’s and resting on her shoulder, watching as she moved a hand to graze along the small trail of hair that ran from the bottom of his navel to the base of his length. Steve shuddered, arching his hips forward into her hand, eager for the contact on his throbbing cock. His girlfriend was more than happy to oblige him, wrapping her slender hand about his length, slowly pumping her hand up and down. 

Steve’s hands roamed (y/n) gently, squeezing at her boobs and at her hips, focusing on all of the sensitive places that he knew of. (Y/n)’s hand continued pumping, her thumb swirling over the tip of his cock, a small drip of pre-cum getting pushed across the throbbing head of his cock. 

“God, (y/n)…” Steve muttered, reaching down to pull her hand away when he felt his orgasm getting closer. He kissed the back of her hand gently, before moving to kiss her on the lips softly. “I want to be inside of you, right now.” He said, his voice low and hurried, as if he might explode if he was denied of what he wanted. 

His girlfriend smiled, reaching over into the nightstand and tugging out a small foil square, tearing the top off before moving to side the condom onto him. Steve shivered at the feel of (y/n)’s hand again, his pupils dilated. 

He looked down at his girlfriend longingly, his large hands moving to part her legs further, hooking them securely around his waist. The tip of his cock brushed against (y/n)’s dripping core, the both of them shuddering in anticipation. 

Slowly, carefully, Steve pushed in to (y/n), moaning deeply at the feel of her warmth immediately settling around his length. He pushed all the way in; his hips resting nearly flush with hers. 

(Y/n) panted, arching her chest towards Steve, silently urging him to touch all of her again. He did so eagerly, leaning his head down so he could kiss at the soft skin of her chest, his tongue moving against one of her nipples. He took it in his mouth, sucking softly as his hips moved, pulling out nearly all the way before he pushed back in swiftly. 

He repeated this action, enjoying the feeling of how slick (y/n) felt, his arousal spurred on by the soft, pleading mewls that he heard his girlfriend making. His cock throbbed harder when he felt her start to writhe against her, his cock brushing against a certain spot on her walls. 

He gave a gentle smirk, moving his free hand down to massage her clit, aiming himself so that he brushed that sensitive spot within her once again. She moaned much louder, gasping out his name blissfully. Steve moaned against her chest, his hips moving faster, the feeling causing a small heat to start burning low in his stomach. 

He kept up that same rhythm, moving his cock in and out of his girlfriend, the both of them moaning loudly in time with one another, their orgasms closing in at a dangerously quick pace. 

Before much longer, (y/n) felt her orgasm release through her, coating her in a warm feeling all across her body, her muscles going slack as she relaxed completely against the bed. 

Steve orgasmed quickly after her, the tightening of her walls too much for him to take. He groaned softly, lifting his head up to place a final, passionate kiss firmly against (y/n)’s parted lips. 

“I love you.” He sighed, running a hand across her cheek and giving her a wide smile. 

(Y/n) gave a quiet giggle, kissing his cheeks softly and shifting slightly as Steve pulled away from her, disposing of the condom. She held him close when he returned to her, curling up at his side. 

“I love you too. And happy birthday, my darling Captain.”


End file.
